Someone To Watch Over Me
by journey maker
Summary: Solomon Motou comes across a bundle and takes it home. Must read to find out what or whom it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Solomon Motou was a lonely young man whose wife had just passed away while trying to have their baby. He sat in his home looking out the window watching the children playing in the Park across the street from where he lived, he closed his eyes and whispered I wish that I had someone to give my love to. Later that night as he was getting ready for bed, he knelt down and prayed "Dear Lord watch over my beloved wife and child. Amen"

It had been a month since he laid to rest his wife and son. He would go to the Cemetery and lay flowers on their graves and talk to them and tell them all about what he had been doing. It was a terrible shame that a man with so much love didn't have anyone which to share it with. That was about to change because from up in the heavens someone had heard his prayer and was sending down a child who needed love and would become the son that Solomon would love for the rest of his life.

One afternoon walking home from visiting his old friend Arthur Hawkins, Solomon noticed something moving in the grass by the side of the road. When he went to see what it was he found a little baby boy. As he picked up the child and held him to his breast the baby smiled and cooed and reached up and grabbed hold of his hair. Thinking to himself, I'm going to keep you and raise you as my own son. He hurried home and went into the room that he and his wife had fixed for their own child, Solomon laid the baby in the crib and went to prepare a bottle to give the baby.

As he was waiting for the bottle to warm Solomon thought to himself, I wonder what I should name my son. They he smiled and said to himself I will name him Yugi Motou. Solomon wondered what everyone would think of him raising this child, would they come and take him away from me and make me suffer not knowing if I would ever see my son again so he did the only thing he knew to do, he packed up everything that he would need for him and the baby and left town in the dead of night and went back to Egypt. There he would write to his friends telling them that he was adopting a son and when he could he would come home an no one would know the difference.

As he drove to the Airport and after buying a ticket to Egypt he sat with his son in his arms and sang an old Egyptian Lullaby and soon little Yugi fell fast asleep. When he arrived in Egypt he went to the only person who could help him carry out his plans and that was Ishizu Ishtar.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up... Will she help Solomon?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As Solomon sat in the Living Room of the Ishtar home, he watched Ishizu with Yugi. She smiled down at the little boy on her lap and she looked over at her long time friend and she said "I'll do what I have to in order to keep this little one." Solomon wiped a tear that fell down his face.

Just then Ishizu's brother Malik walked into the room and upon seeing Solomon he went over and hugged him. "How are you?" Malik said to him, then he heard cooing and looked at his sister and smiled and he asked "when did you have baby?" Solomon laughed at the banter between them because he knew that Malik loved his sister and visa versa. "This is Solomon's little boy" Ishizu told him.

Malik looked at Solomon and he said "what can I do to help?"

Then Solomon said "I need to tell my friends back in Domino that I adopted Yugi here in Egypt so that no one gets suspicious and tries to take him from me, because I won't let that happen."

Ishizu assured her friend "that it wouldn't ever happen. We will make sure that when you go home, Yugi will be your son." She smiled at the little boy playing on the floor, it reminded her of when her brother was a baby and she had tears in her eyes as she watched how Solomon fussed over Yugi.

All of a sudden Yugi started crying and Solomon laughed and said "I think someone needs his diaper changed and wants something to eat." Ishizu showed him the room that they would be using while they were there with them and as she closed the door she had to laugh at the face Solomon made when he opened Yugi's diaper and found the little present he had for him.

Ishizu went to her room and dialed the number of someone who would become a valuable friend to Solomon and as the man answered the phone she said "I need your help in a very delicate situation." The man chuckled and told her "you know that you can count on me, now what is the situation?"

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up... Who is this mysterious person??


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Ishizu called the only one she knew who had the power to make Solomon's wish to come true, she called Gozoboro Kaiba. When he heard her voice he smiled to himself because she was he one really true friend that he had in the world. When Ishizu called and told him what she needed, well he told her "I will get things rolling on my end and you can get things going there."

Ishizu knew that Gozoboro was a man of his word because he had helped her and Malik out when their father went nuts and tried to kill Malik. It was Gozoboro who helped Odeon get rid of their father and make it look like he had committed suicide.

One day while Solomon was sitting outside with Yugi, he noticed a young boy who was trying to get a man's wallet out of his pocket and failed. Solomon laughed to himself and the he called out to the young boy, "come here" Solomon said.

They young boy walked over to where he was sitting and said "what do you want old man?"

Solomon just looked at him and then he said "want to make a couple of dollars?"

This got the young boy's attention and he said "what do I have to do?"

"First of all what's your name?" Solomon asked.

"They call me Yami, he told Solomon, now what do I have to do?"

"Keep an eye on my son while I go get us something to eat." He told Yami. Yami shrugged and stood looking at the weird looking baby.

Solomon went inside and asked Ishizu "have you seen that kid around here before?"

Ishizu looked outside and then she smiled. "He's a good kid, just needs someone to care that's all." That gave Solomon and idea, but he had to figure out what to do about it. He went and got some fruit and a couple of bottles of water and a bottle for Yugi and went back outside.

Solomon had to laugh because Yugi was fussing and Yami was trying to make him stop by making funny faces and doing strange noises, but Yugi wasn't having any of that he wanted his bottle.

Solomon handed Yami some fruit and a bottle of water and picked up Yugi and gave him his bottle.

"What's his name?" Yami asked.

Solomon said "Yugi."

Yami started to walk off when Solomon asked "where do you live?"

"Where ever I can find a place to sleep" Yami told him. "Why don't you stay here for the night, it's getting colder and I could use some help with Yugi." Solomon said.

Yami looked at the old man and had a tear in his eye and he said "why are you being so nice to me, no one else gives a damn what happens to me why do you?"

Yugi stopped sucking on the bottle and Solomon laid him on his shoulder to burp him which he let out a loud burp. That made both Yami and Solomon laugh out loud. Yugi then did something that was kind of strange, he reached out his little hand to Yami. "Because he wants you to stay and so do I" Solomon told him.

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up... Is Yami going to stay??


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

That evening after Yugi was fed and went to sleep and Yami was talking to Malik, Solomon asked if he could talk to Ishizu in private so they went to the kitchen.

"What do you think if I ask Yami if he wants to come back to Domino with us and become my son and Yugi's older brother?"

Ishizu got tears in her eyes and she went over and hugged her friend. "I think that would be the best thing to happen to all of you and I hope that Yami agrees."

Just then Yami walked into the kitchen and heard the last of the conversation and he asked "if I agree to what?"

Solomon walked over and stood looking down into the eyes of a young boy who had years of mistrust and abandonment in his life and he asked "would you like it if I adopted you and you and Yugi became my sons?" Solomon asked.

Yami stood there looking into the eyes of the only man whom ever showed him any kindness and now he wanted to adopt him, what could he say but yes. "You really want to adopt me, why?"

Solomon then smiled at him and put his arms around Yami and said "I see a lot of myself in you and I've come to know and ever love you as a son. Yugi will need someone to help lead him in the right direction and I know that you're the one to do it plus he already loves you so what do you say, will you come into our lives as my son and Yugi's brother?"

Yami then held onto this wonderful and loving man and with tears in his eyes he said "can I call you father and not daddy?"

This caused Solomon and Ishizu to laugh out loud and Solomon then told him "you can call me father and I'll call you my son."

This calls for a Celebration tomorrow, because I just got the paper work today and all you have to do is to sign the papers and Yugi and Yami both will be your sons." Ishizu said. Both Solomon and Yami looked at her and Solomon asked "how did you know that I wanted Yami to be my son also?"

"Solomon, how long have we known each other? I know you like the back of my hand and when you first looked at Yami I knew that somehow you'd become his father too." Ishizu said. Both Yami and Solomon went over and gave Ishizu a hug and kiss. Then she said "tomorrow after the party, all three of you will be on a plane back to Domino where you'll meet a very good friend of mine and he will help all of you become a family there."

Solomon knew who she was talking about and he smiled at her and said "how can we ever thank you for all that you've done for us?"

Ishizu then said "send me lots of pictures and Yami I expect you to go to school and make good grades!" Yami did a double take and then he said "yes Miss Ishtar." That made her chase him and Solomon sat down and closed his eyes and couldn't be happier now he had two sons. Then he bowed his head and he said "honey, we have two more sons, and I hope you're as happy as I am." _Solomon was talking to he departed wife._

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up.. Soon Yami will meet the other young people in Domino. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh ( I only own the character of Ishizu's sister Iris. Also I made up the names of the parents of the kids.)

Chapter Five

Solomon had one more surprise in store for Yami and he again needed Ishizu's help. When he told her what he wanted she smiled and said "I will make all the arrangements and we will go into town in an hour."

Solomon had Yugi in his arms and he asked Yami to come with them and Yami did but he was curious as to where they were going. When they got to town and Ishizu led them into a store Yami was even more surprised because he had never been in a store with so many nice things. Solomon then asked the salesperson for some help picking out some nice things for Yami to wear, like pants, shirts, socks, underwear, shoes and jackets the salesperson looked at Yami and was about to say something till his boss came into the store and said "I will personally attend to this man."

Mr. Shamus looked at Yami and went about picking out some very nice things none of them to flashy and above all none to shabby. When he was through there was a pile of clothes and Yami had never seen yet owned such fancy clothes in his entire life. Ishizu paid for everything and they even outfitted little Yugi with a lot of baby cloths and some even matched Yami's which cause Yami to laugh and he said "now we look like brothers." This caused Solomon to get a little teary eyed.

When they got home Yami hurried to the room that he and Malik shared and tried on everything and he sat there and cried because he was so happy. Malik came into the room and when he saw Yami crying he went to get Solomon. Solomon walked into the room and sat on the bed and spoke Yami's name and he went over to the man who was now his father.

Solomon knew what it was like to have nothing and then to have such nice things it was overwhelming to say the least. He softly spoke to Yami "I'm not asking you to change who you are just because you have nice clothes all I'm doing is making sure that everyone knows that you are now Yami Motou my son." Yami grabbed hold of this man and he whispered "you are my father and I love you and my little brother Yugi."

Solomon then wiped away his tears and said "we need to get ready for the Party that Ishizu is throwing and if we're late she'll probably throw us out." That cause Yami to burst out laughing and when Solomon left he was feeling much better.

The Party was really nice. It wasn't huge but some of Solomon's old friend were there and they all said "what very handsome his son's were." Solomon smiled at Yami who was holding Yugi who was pulling on his hair. Solomon went over and untangled Yugi's fingers from Yami's hair and he whispered "I love you both with all my heart." Then he kissed both Yugi and Yami and it didn't bother Yami at all by this show of affection, in fact he kissed his father back. Yami even met Ryou Bakura and his father who was leaving to go on an expedition.

In the morning they got everything packed and with Odeon and Shadi's help they loaded two cars and were off to the Airport where they would board a plane to get back home to Domino. As they stood there saying their good-byes, Solomon held Ishizu in his arms and he whispered "Iris would be so proud of you for helping me adopt these two boys."

Ishizu kissed his cheek and she said "the day you married my sister and became part of this family, well we are the lucky ones because you brought back laughter and fun into our home and for that we'll be forever grateful." Soon they were aboard the plane and flying towards Domino.

One flight home, Solomon told Yami about all the young people that he knew and that he would soon be meeting. There is The Wheelers: Hank, Mary their son Joey and daughter Serenity. Then there are the Gardner's: Paul and Judy and their daughter Tea, then there are the Taylor's: Bill and Grace and their son Tristan and finally the Kaiba's: Gozoboro is also a widower and he has two sons Seto and Mokuba. Yami was overwhelmed. "Do I have to remember all their names?"

Solomon laughed and said "you'll get to know them and their names soon enough." Solomon held Yugi to his chest as he slept and Yami laid his head on his fathers shoulder and they all went to sleep.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When their plane landed in Domino and they were waiting for their luggage to come, Solomon heard his name being called and he turned around and there stood Gozoboro and they smiled at each other. That's when Yami and Seto saw each other for the first time and they didn't really like each other but Mokuba and Yugi smiled at each other and that's all that mattered for the older brothers.

Mokuba was at least three months older then Yugi and he now was almost a year old. "Welcome Home" Gozoboro said as they shook hands.

"It's good to be home and I'd love to introduce you to my sons, Yami and Yugi." Solomon said proudly. Solomon knew that Gozoboro was the one who was helping Ishizu make the adoption go smoothly and that their conversation was purely for the publics and the presses benefit.

As they gathered the luggage and they got inside the stretch limo that's when the play acting was over. There was a little bad blood between the two men since Iris choose Solomon over Gozoboro but for her memory they were willing to let it die and concentrate on their sons and on the business the when Solomon left nearly went under if not for Gozoboro keeping it going. As the limo stopped in front of his home, Solomon nearly started to cry because it was still the way it was the day he left and there on the lawn were all his friends and their children smiling and he got out with his sons and everyone hugged and welcomed them all home.

Solomon proudly introduced his sons to everyone there and immediately Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea became friends and because they wanted to be his friend, Seto went over and they shook hands. As the adults talked Yugi began to fuss and Solomon excused himself and went inside and got a diaper out of the bag and changed Yugi and fixed him a bottle. As he was feeding Yugi, Serenity came inside and asked "if she could feed him?" Solomon smiled at her and when he placed Yugi in her arms he began to smile at her. Solomon went outside and visited with all his friends.

One thing that terrified Yami was having to go to school. He wasn't stupid, but he wasn't use to be around a lot of people and that's one thing that Seto picked up on and as they were talking Seto said "listen school isn't so bad, you just have to put up with Teachers who will try to put your buttons if you know what I mean?"

Yami laughed and said "I know what you mean, it's like some of the people that I use to deal with when I was in Egypt." As Yami talked about his life in Egypt that seemed to break any barriers that might have been between his new friends. Solomon smiled as he watched his oldest son talking to the other kids and he knew that Yami would be alright.

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up... Yami's first day at school...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Just before everyone left, Mary Wheeler spoke to Solomon about taking care if Yugi while he was at work and Solomon thanked her. Mary ran a daycare for all of Domino and she knew that Solomon needed to get his business up and running and how it would be really hard if he had to watch Yugi. Solomon told her "I'll have him there Monday morning after he took Yami to school to register him."

While they were still in Egypt, Solomon had helped Yami with his reading and found out that he loved to read and that he was a whiz at doing any math. So Monday morning as they were waiting to speak to the Principal, Yami was extremely quiet and Solomon knew that he was nervous and all he could do was to support his son.

Pegasus Crawford was the Principal at Domino High and he welcomed Yami Motou to the school, after the meeting Yami was given a schedule of his classes and told to go to the bookstore and get his books and he was also given a combination to his locker. After getting his books Solomon wished his son good luck and not wanting to embarrass him by kissing him Solomon patted his son on the back and left to take Yugi to the daycare center.

Solomon got to the daycare center and when he went inside he was having anxiety pains of whether to leave Yugi there or not, but when Mary took Yugi and sat him down with the other children and he started interacting with them Solomon knew that it was the right thing to do. Mary knew what he was feeling and she told him "call or come over anytime and see how he is doing if you want."

Solomon smiled at her and said "am I that easy to read?"

"Listen you wouldn't be the father that I know that you are if you weren't a little concerned about your son. He will be just fine and if we have any problems I'll call you right away." Mary told him.

Solomon felt kind of lonely as he walked into his shop. Both of his sons were where they needed to be and he would have to realize that they were growing up. As the day passed and it was time to go get Yugi, Solomon couldn't get there fast enough and as Yugi saw his daddy he squealed with delight. Mary told Solomon that "Yugi was a very gifted child and that he was the first child she had ever taken care of that actually absorbed learning and remembering new things." He thanked her and told Mary "I will have Yugi here in the morning and he and his son went home.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eight Coming Up... How Yami did in school.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When Yami tried to find his locker it was like nothing he ever had to do and he was about to scream when all of a sudden Seto came walking up. Seto noticed that Yami looked like he was about to explode and he asked "can I help you?"

Yami turned towards Seto and he wanted to hug him because now maybe he would be able to at least accomplish something. "I can't find where the hell my locker is." Yami said.

Seto looked at the paper and said "come with me, you're in the wrong place." Seto lead Yami around the next corner and he pointed to a locker and then he said "now let me see what the combination number is." Seto tried the number over and over and then he got mad and he took a step back and spun around and kicked the locker and it opened. "That is a little trick that I learned my first time here." Seto told him.

Seto then looked at the schedule that Yami was given and he then said "looks like we have a few classes together. Then he said follow me and I'll show you where the classes are." Yami could of hollered out loud because he was so glad that he wouldn't have to look like a complete fool.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Yami actually enjoyed going to school. He loved learning and a couple of times he even surprised Seto by knowing a little more then he did about Algebra and History. As he was walking home from school that day, a car came roaring up and it pulled over and Seto got out and asked "if he wanted a ride home?" Yami accepted and as Seto pulled up outside of where he lived Seto then said "want a ride tomorrow?"

Yami then told him "that would be nice, see you tomorrow." And then Seto went home. Yami entered the house and he smiled because he found his father and brother playing on the floor and Yugi was winning the tickle game Yugi and Solomon were playing.

Solomon looked up and there stood his son and he smiled and asked "how was school today?" Yami entered the living room and sat down and told his father about his day. When he was through he asked "what's for dinner and Yugi stood up and said "me food." It was the first time Yugi had said a word and both Solomon and Yami stared at him and then Solomon grabbed his little boy and hugged him and said "we're having chicken tonight."

After dinner Yami went to his room to do is homework and Solomon was giving Yugi a bath when Yugi said "daddy" and Solomon with tears in his eyes he said "yes I'm your daddy and you're my little boy." As Solomon was putting Yugi's pajamas on he smiled as Yugi tried to get down off the bed and kind of stumbled and he got up and waddled to see his brother. Yami laughed when all of a sudden a pair of tiny hands reached up for him to pick him up and Yami lifted Yugi up and as he hugged and kissed his little brother Yugi said "me luv you." Yami carried him back to his room and as he put him down on his bed he whispered "I love you too little one." Solomon stood outside watching his two boys and tears came to his eyes and gave thanks for his two sons.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

One thing that Solomon did was to tell both Yami and Yugi about their mother and their brother who died and when he was through both Yami and Yugi asked if they could have a picture of their mother. Solomon had to wipe tears from his eyes and he gave each of his sons a picture of their mother.

Yami is now twenty and Yugi just turned sixteen and as their father sat and watched his sons talk and joke he knew that someday he would be leaving them and he wanted them to be ready for when that day came. Solomon didn't know to approach his sons till he remembered what Iris said just before she went into labor "my love if I don't make it just remember that I will love you forever no matter where either of us are." As he thought about the words he knew what he had to do. He would write them each a letter and give it to them before his death.

Yami is going to College to get a Degree in Education so he can become a Teacher and show children just how much fun it is to learn about things around them. If it hadn't been for his father teaching him and letting him express himself he wouldn't be where he is today.

Yugi wants to become a Graphic Designer and maybe some day design Video Games and work for Kaiba Corp. Solomon was so damn proud of both of his sons and he wanted to show them so he decided to sell his business and then put the proceeds into two accounts one for Yami and the other for Yugi so that they would have the money that they needed to complete their education.

He sold his business to Gozoboro who knew why and after he handed the check to Solomon he said "I will accept the deed to your business on the day you leave this world and not until."

Solomon and Gozoboro put their feud behind them and they became the friends that they had once been and their sons were already great friends.

It has been thirty years since Solomon first adopted both of his sons and he isn't in good health. As he laid there in bed he decided it was time to write the two letters and give them to his sons. As he thought what to put in the letters tears came to his eyes as he remembers when he first found Yugi and then while he was in Egypt visiting Ishizu he found Yami wandering the streets and he fell in love with him too. Solomon got out some paper and started to write.

To my beloved son Yugi:

I love you more then life itself. I want you to know that you couldn't be more my son if you'd came from your mothers womb. As I watched you grow you I have laughed and cried tears of joy knowing that you are my son. I am so proud of you and I want you to know that I will always love you. Keep going forward and never look back and you will find everything that you've ever wanted from life. Enclosed find an account with enough money to achieve what ever your heart wants and Yugi remember that you are the son of Solomon and Iris Motou.

I will always love you,

Your Father.

He put the letter in an envelope and put Yugi's name on the front of it and then he started on the letter to Yami.

To my beloved son Yami:

I wanted you to know how proud I am of you for being the man that you are. Loving and caring and wanting so much out of life. I know that you will achieve everything that you've set out to do. I am very blessed to have you as my son because I was privileged to know you and to love you. As I watched you grow into the man you are today I am glad to have you as my son. The only regret is that your mother never knew you like I do, but I know that she is in heaven watching over both you and your brother. Enclosed find an account with enough money for you to achieve what ever you want, and remember that you are the son of Solomon and Iris Motou and would you watch over your brother for us. I won't be here to see you either of you two to reach your goals but know this, I will be up in heaven with your mother and brother and we will be smiling and cheering for both you and your brother.

I will always love you,

Your father.

When Solomon put this letter in the envelope and sealed it he was crying so hard that he could hardly see. He was planning on giving the letters to his sons tonight after dinner, because he wasn't feeling very well and he knew that his time was almost over here on earth.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..Solomon's final days...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Yami and Yugi got home that evening and they went to get dinner started not wanting to bother their father till it was done. When it was finished Yami to Yugi to go get cleaned up for dinner and he went to tell Solomon that dinner was ready.

When Yami opened the door he knew that something was very wrong and he hurried to his fathers side to find that Solomon was barely breathing. Yami called 911 and when the Ambulance got there they had Solomon stabilized enough to get him to the Hospital. Yami and Yugi got into the car and Yami drove to the Hospital. When they got there the Nurse said that the doctor was with Mr. Motou and as soon as he had examined him he would be out to talk to them.

Yami then called the only person that Solomon would of wanted to know, he called Ishizu and she told him that they would be there as soon as they could then he called Gozoboro and told him about his father. The door to the waiting room opened and there stood Gozoboro, Seto and Mokie and Yami went to Gozoboro and he held Yami as he cried. Seto went over and held Yugi and they all sat down to await any news about the man that they all considered their best friend and father.

It had been four hours since he was first brought into the Hospital and Yami was getting really worried when Gozoboro went to the desk and "demanded to know what was wrong with Mr. Solomon Motou?" The Nurse paged the doctor who came right out and talked with him about Solomon's condition, and that's when Gozoboro hit the ceiling "why the hell didn't you come and talk to his sons who have been here since he was first brought in and that Nurse has known about it all this time!!!" Gozoboro yelled.

"I apologize for the mistake but I wasn't informed that he had any family at all" the doctor told him as he looked at the Nurse and all she did was shrug her shoulders. Gozoboro then yelled "I give thousands to this Hospital every year and what would happen if I forgot to do that, you tell me?" Then he grabbed the doctor by the arm and marched him over and said "start talking to these young men and let them know how their father is."

When the doctor was through they were in tears. He told them that Solomon probably wouldn't make it through the night that his heart was just worn out and they could keep him alive by putting him on a machine but that is when both Yami and Yugi stood up and said "Hell no, that isn't what our father would want."

"Just let him go peacefully please" Yugi said.

"I understand" the doctor said. But when he was ready to leave Gozoboro then said "if these boys wishes aren't carried out and I find out that some idiot puts him on some damn machine then heads are going to roll starting with yours is that understood?"

"I understand complete" the doctor said as he hurried away from the room.

The door opened and there stood Ishizu, Odeon and Malik and both Yami and Yugi ran to her and as they collapsed into her arms they told her about their father and they all sat there and cried.

It was later that night when the doctor came and asked "if they wanted to see their father one last time?" They both nodded and so as Yami, Yugi, Ishizu and Odeon walked with the doctor he took them to see Solomon who was barely breathing. He opened his eyes and gave them his bravest smile and whispered "my sons I love you so, then he barely got out about the letters and that he was tired and wanted to go to sleep" that was the last thing that Solomon said because he died in his sleep with his family all around him. What I mean is that his wife and son were there to take him to heaven.

Gozoboro drove everyone back to the house and the boys went to find these letters and as they each one by one read the letter out loud there wasn't any dry eyes in the room. Then Yami said "we want to bury him next to our mother and brother." Gozoboro then said "I will see that it is done."

Today we lay to rest the body of Solomon Motou loving husband and father. He loved his family and they loved him even more. Then Yami and Yugi stood up and they both read a letter that they wrote to their father together.

To our loving father:

Without your love we wouldn't be here, we'd probably be dead. You took us into your heart and then into your home and never asked for anything except a little love. You showered us with everything that two boys could want, you gave us a home, clothes to wear, food to eat and lots of laughter so that our souls could fly and soar. You gave of yourself and kept on giving without saying a thing. So this is our way of saying thank you for being our father. We will make you and our mother and brother proud of us and one day we will all be together in heaven. We love you daddy.

We will always love you,

Your sons,

Yami and Yugi Motou….

Ishizu stayed there to be there for the boys till Yugi was at least nineteen and then if they wanted they could come back to Egypt or stay there in Domino.

THE END

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, Peggi J. Crawford, Tomboy601, Evil Riggs, A.YamiYugi, YamiYugi23 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
